Mi bebida favorita es Te nerte
by brujiJoana
Summary: Cuando el nuevo curso empieza y los caminos del trió de oro se separan Hermione descubre poco a poco por que en su cabeza sigue llamando amigo a Ronald, y por que llama Draco a Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1: decisiones

Llovía, llovía mucho tanto que al despertar en su cama, en su recién recuperada cama, Hermione no alcanzo a ver la farola que había al otro lado de la calle donde residía con sus padres en Londres, y sin embargo, de buen humor, por que el mundo parecía que le empezaba a sonreír abrió la ventana y dejo pasar el olor a césped mojado, y a mañana de finales de agosto, como pasaba el tiempo, y como se alegraba de ello.  
-Hermione cariño baja a desayunar.- Le dijo su madre abriendo levemente la puerta de su cuarto, su madre, como la había echado de menos, estaba morena, y se la veía feliz, morena tal vez, por que cuando fue en su búsqueda el verano en Australia estaba acabando, y lo empalmo con un nuevo verano, este menos soleado, en Londres.

Recordó de manera rápida y sin demorar en bajar a desayunar ese viaje a la tierra de los canguros en búsqueda de sus progenitores, como siempre el trío de oro, compuesto por sus dos mejores amigos y ella, se encaminaron en la aventura, esta vez sin asesinatos ni peligros.

Encontraron al señor y la señora Granger regentando un hotel en la orilla de una playa australiana, alquilando tablas de surf y con un canguro bebe de mascota, eran felices, y no echaban a ninguna hija en falta, sin embargo, al ver a Hermione sintieron un cariño instantáneo por ella, por la joven de 17 años que plantada en la puerta del hotel hablaba con ellos mientras sujetaba un extraño palo.

El hechizo que lanzo a sus padres aunque muy potente era reversible, y aunque no fue instantáneo, si fue lo suficientemente rápido, como para que su madre inmediatamente después dijera algo así como.  
-Hermione Jean Granger, explícanos ahora mismo, por que nos has mandado a Australia, no nos has dejado protegerte y por que estamos vestidos de surferos hippies.- Y aunque lo se surferos hippies le sorprendió hasta a ella, no tardo demasiado en explicar, que ellos, no tenían forma de defenderse sin uno de esos palos que ella portaba, que sin varita siendo muglees y siendo además los padres de ella, no habrían sobrevivido.  
La vuelta a su casa familiar fue placentera, además de que la libró de algunos momentos incómodos en la madriguera, donde sus amigos esperaban que pasara unos días, ahora ella mucho mas preocupada por recuperar el tiempo con sus padres, ni siquiera se planteaba viajar a la casa de su amigo Ron, y tampoco explicarse a ella misma, por que seguía llamándole amigo en su mente, si ya llevaban todo el verano, saliendo.

Hermione peino su cabellera castaña, ahora ya mas moldeaba que en años anteriores y se puso unos jeans de los que se llevaban ese verano en el mundo muglee, bajo al comedor donde sus padre ya le tenía el café preparado.  
-Hermione cariño querrás que te acompañemos a comprar tus libros de texto.- Pregunto su padre mientras levantaba la vista de un periódico del mes de enero, Hermione no entendía por que había comprado los periódicos de todo el tiempo que paso fuera, y por que los seguía leyendo como si enterarse de las desgracias que habían acontecido durante su partida fuera a ayudar a cambiarlas.  
-No papa, esta bien, podéis ir a ver la clínica nueva, yo e quedado con Ron y con Harry allí, todavía les tengo que contar que quiero volver al colegio.  
-Pero si ya has enviado la confirmación a la directora MCgonagell no?  
-McGonagall mama! con a, si ya le envié la confirmación, estoy segura de que ellos no volverán, aunque recibieron la misma carta que yo, aun así quiero ser yo quien se lo diga.

Y así era los dos amigos en una de las mañanas que pasaron en los jardines de la madriguera recibieron la misma carta de colegio que la menor de la familia de pelirrojos, aunque en teoría el periodo se su formación ya había pasado, y deberían estar graduados, pero al haber pasado por un año tan ambiguo, donde la mitad de los alumnos no pudieron acudir y la otra mitad lo hicieron para ser torturados, la directora daba opción a todos aquellos alumnos de 7%BA que lo quisieran, de volver al castillo y acabar su formación mágica, y así conseguir el titulo oficial que les daría acceso a los estudios mágicos superiores.  
NO cabía duda de que casi todos los alumnos volverían a sus clases y finalizarían ese ultimo curso, tan crucial para su futuro, sin embargo el trío de oro era una excepción, los tres amigos tenían permiso del ministerio para ingresar en la academia de aurores de manera inminente, sin la necesidad de los extasis que los acreditaran, los chicos suponían, que el haber salvado el mundo mágico, haber montado en dragón, haber encarcelado a mas mortifagos que el ministerio entero junto, y hacerlo todo antes de los 18 tenia algo que ver en esta decisión.  
Y ambos amigos, habían decidido ingresar en la academia de aurores ese mismo año, aunque la carta de su amiga, que les citaba en el callejón Diagon una semana antes del comienzo de as clases, sin mas explicaciones, les hacia temer que la castaña no había tomado la misma decisión.  
-No quiero ser auror Ronald- Le decía una ya cabreada Hermione, al que se suponía era su pareja.  
-Pero no lo entiendo siempre hemos sido los tres, por que quieres volver a hogwarts nosotros iremos a la academia, allí no tendrás a nadie.  
-Nunca necesite de nadie, además Ginny volverá, también tengo amigos mas halla de vosotros dos. - Harry no intervenía y empezaba a pensar que aquello era mas una pelea de pareja que una conversación de amigos, en cierto modo cuando envió la matricula a la escuela de aurores con Ron, sabia que Hermione dese su casa, estaba haciendo lo mismo, pero al castillo, siempre tuvo esa sensación, aunque no la compartió con Ron, por que a lo mejor pasar un tiempo separados y continuar con sus vidas, les aclaraba las ideas a esos dos cabezotas, que nunca habían visto mas allá de sus narices en cuanto a sus sentimientos se refería.  
-Pero yo no estaré y no soy tu amigo que yo sepa.- Aquella frase incomodo en sobre manera a Hermione, por que técnicamente era cierta, pero la idea de pasar este curso lejos de Ron, no la creaba un dolor distinto que pasarlo lejos de Harry, Había intercambiado algunas cartas con Ginny, y conocía sus sentimientos al tener que alejarse de su novio, ahora que por fin estaban juntos y podían vivir y demostrar su amor, ella sufría, en silencio como siempre, pero sufría y temía que los 9 meses separados acabaran con su relación, se llevara el amor, o que mientras ella se graduaba otra apareciera, temores absurdos, pero normales, imaginaba, que sin embargo ella no sentía por Ronald.  
-Mira Ron, aunque no es una conversación que debamos mantener en la terraza de una tienda de helados. te diré, que yo no e firmado ningún contrato de compra venta sobre mi misma, no soy de tu propiedad y no tienes jurisprudencia para decidir donde o cuando estudio, eso me atañe a mi, tu y Harry queréis ser Aurores, y yo so apoyo, ir a la academia aprender aprobar pasar los cursos, graduaos, pero yo no tengo ni idea de lo que quiero con mi vida, y necesito este ultimo año en Hogwarts para aclararme, si eso incluye tener que estar separados lo estaremos, no veo a Harry intentando a atar a Ginny a la cama, a si que fin de la discusión. Ahora como lo veo tenis dos opciones, acompañarme a por el material de mi ultimo curso, o no. Pero yo la semana que viene vuelvo al castillo.- Rotunda, sincera, y algo brusca, así fue Hermione Granger en la conversación, que la separaba de forma temporal del trío de oro.  
-Vamos contigo.- Resignadas y tristes así fueron as de Ron, que al final decidió apoyar a su pareja en una decisión, a sus ojos, estupida, antes de perderla.

decidió entrar sola a por las túnicas reglamentarias para ese ultimo año, y dejar a sus amigos viendo escobar mientras ponía los ojos en blanco, por que las pasiones no cambian.  
Al entrar en Madame Malkins la bruja la saludo con dos besos, y un abrazo, un comportamiento que se venia repitiendo a lo largo del día, Hermione, la heroína de guerra, Granger, como debían de pensar que se llamaba el resto del mundo, no recordaba cuantos extraños, o conocidos la había besado y abrazado a lo largo del día, o cuantos dependientes habían intentado regalarle el material escolar.  
-Querida ¡oh querida! que placer me da tenerte aquí de nuevo, eras tan pequeña cuando viniste por primera vez a por las túnicas del colegio... Cuantas cosas han pasado desde entonces, como iba yo a saber que esa niñita era nuestra valiente salvadora.  
-Señora Malkins yo solo cumplí con mi deber cualquiera hubiera echo lo mismo.- La respondió entre avergonzada y alagada.  
-Bueno y cuéntame, que es lo que necesitas esta vez.  
-Lo de siempre señora 3 túnicas de uniforme de Gryfindor dos capas un gorro de hechicera en la lista de materiales piden una tunica de gala a si que me gustaría ver unas cuantas también.  
-Debí suponer que volvería a hogwarts señorita.- Le dijo sonriendo la señora.- Pasa por aquí.  
Y allí en el escalón para medidas contiguo, estaba su ex enemigo un rubio de ojos azules tristes, dejando impasible que el metro mágico le tomara las medidas sin mirar a ningún sitio en particular, hasta que giro la cabeza en su dirección, la miro asombrado, pero no dijo ni una sola palabra levanto la vista al frente la cabeza como solía hacerlo en pasados años y dejo al metro seguir con su trabajo, no la insulto ni la miro con desprecio simplemente la ignoró


	2. Chapter 2 el viaje en tren

-Ginny apresurate, el tren se va a marchar sin nosotras.- Hermione que ya había subido su baúl y la jaula de Chroosanks en el tren miraba a su amiga con impaciencia, que abrazaba a Harry como si no pensara soltarlo hasta navidad, el tampoco parecía tener demasiadas intenciones, a si que Hermione que se había despedido de forma fugaz de ron, decidió darle un ultimo casto beso, despedirse de los señores Weasley y subir al tren. Había acudido con sus amigos y la familia del pelirrojo a la estación, y se había despedido de sus padres la noche anterior en su casa, no veía necesario que ellos vieran lo famosa que se había vuelto, pues el echo de ver como el mundo mágico la adoraba, podría hacerles entender como se había arriesgado ella el año anterior, y eso, sospechaba, no les iba a gustar ni un poquito.

-Tener muy buen curso, intentaremos ir a visitaros en alguna ocasión.- Dijo Harry mientras ellas subían al tren.

-Claro McGonagall no nos puede decir que no el castillo esta en pie por que lo salvamos.- Dijo Ron con una sonrisa, como si la idea de poder ir a visitar a su chica y a su hermana le hubiera animado.

-De echo, Ronald, colaboramos en destrozar el castillo, aun así supongo que os dejaran venir.- Bromeó Hermione, y se sentó en el compartimento en el que pasaría el día, con su amiga Ginny y la recién llegada luna, sonriente, seguida por Neville.

-¡Has vuelto!- Saludó el chico con un fuerte abrazo.- Es genial, no es que te imagine de Auror, aunque sin duda serias la mejor- Añadió.- Pero siempre te imagine graduandote en Hogwarts la verdad.

-Yo también Neville, yo también.- Abrazo a sus dos amigos recordando lo valientes que fueron ambos el año anterior y como aun así, estaban allí en el vagón del expreso del colegio con ella, sonriendo, como si fueran adolescentes normales en su ultimo año de colegio, entonces pensó en ello, eran adolescentes en su ultimo año de colegio, sin Voldemort metiendo sus narices, notese la ironía, donde no le llaman, con el muerto, con los mortifagos entre rejas, tendría por fin un año tranquilo en el castillo, sin preocuparse por si iba a sobrevivir para hacer los exámenes. Ese año seria solo una chica normal, con un pasado muy movido.

-Herms nos vamos a graduar juntas ¡Es genial!- Ginny estaba emocionada con que su amiga volviera al castillo, y con que esta vez fuera solo para ella, no le gustaba la idea de que Harry fuera a estar lejos de ella, pero con el trió de oro separado a ella le quedaba Herms libre para fiestas de pijama y charlas de chicas.

El viaje se pasó rápido. La señora del carrito se negó a cobrar los dulces del vagón de salvadores, como ella y todo el tren les llamaba, a fin de cuentas Hermione era componente del trió mas famoso de Inglaterra, Neville había matado al ultimo Horroclux, Ginny era la prometida de Harry, el elegido, y Luna luchó con valentía y honor, a si que aunque Hermione insistió la señora casi le mete las ranas de chocolate en la boca ella misma, insistiendo que era lo mínimo que podía hacer, ella, por esos jóvenes tan valientes.

-Los profesores podrían considerar aprobarnos este año, como recompensa por ser valientes y honorables.- Bromeó Ginny mientras mordía la pata de su rana y evitar el salto., y aunque todos, excepto Hermione, pensaron que era una idea genial, todos coincidieron en que no iba a pasar.

-Voy a dar una vuelta por el tren y a estirar las piernas.- Dijo Hermione cuando ya empezaba a oscurecer, ya hiba vestida con la tunica de grifindor, y rezaba por que el viaje acabara pronto y respirar aire puro, de finales de verano en escocia.

Cuando llego al final del tren vio un vagón vació salvo por una exepcion: Draco Malfoy se encontraba solo, con un grueso libro negro entre las manos, y aunque Hermione sabia que el chico debía de leer y estudiar, por que siempre sacaba buenas notas, ella solía verle rodeado de sus amigotes, o de algún alma cruel de la casa de la serpiente, nunca solo y leyendo, supuso que era en parte, por que los Slitheryn que habían luchado junto al resto del colegio, no querían tener nada que ver, con alguien que se había mostrado tan ambiguo, con razón o sin ella, hasta el ultimo momento, y los que lucharon del lado de la oscuridad, no volvían ese ultimo año, por lo que Draco estaba en tierra de nadie, y aunque nunca fueron amigos, aunque si que fueron enemigos y aunque Ronald la mataría si se enterase, sintió un pinchazo, que describió como pena, por ese joven rubio sentado solo leyendo un libro negro

Hasta aqui hoy, es jueves estoy liada con la universidad y no me queda mucho tiempo, pero quiero acabar la historia y poder leerla cada vez que me apetezca leer la historia que a mi me abria gustado, con el sexy draco y hermione juntos.

Un besazo a los que estais por hay.

Joana


	3. Chapter 3 un comienzo y una oportunidad

Vamos Hermione acelera el paso, es nuestra ultima selección, la ultima vez que el sombrero loco nos cante.- Ginny parecía tan emocionada como os alumnos de primero rumbo al lago, lo veía todo con ojos nuevos, siendo consciente de que era la ultima vez que viviría un banquete de principio de curso, estaba contenta, se sentía mayor.

-Siempre podemos repetir el curso Ginny, si suspendemos volveremos el año que viene. -Le recordó Hermione, aunque sabia que las dos tenian la inteligencia necesaria para que eso no pasara.

-Claro hermione, y si a los profesores les da por torturarnos de nuevo repetiremos todos en plan grupo.- Ginny estaba definitivamente de buen humor, sin embargo alguien que no lo estaba paso por el lado derecho de las dos muchachas, el mismo rubio solitario del tren, andaba solo dirección a los carruajes. -Se hace extraño verlo sin sus secuaces ¿no es así?

-Lo es.- Respondió hermione, mientras montaba en el mismo carruaje, que los que parecían ir a ser, sus amigos incondicionales Neville, Luna y la pelirroja.

-Bienvenidos.- Les dijo Mcgonagall una vez la ceremonia de selección había acabado y los nuevos alumnos estaban sentados, junto con los mayores.- Este año, tenemos muchas novedades.

1º Los alumnos que ya estuvieron con nosotros el año anterior o que debieron estarlo, tendrán clases de recuperación dos veces por semana, hayan o no hayan aprobado todas las asignaturas, dado que las mismas no se impartieron de forma adecuada, a los únicos alumnos que la medida no les afecta es a los recién llegados y a los de séptimo que están repitiendo- Hermione vio lógica aquella medida, dado que el año anterior fue un autentico caos. - Al finalizar el curso sin embargo solo aréis los exámenes del curso oficial en vigor, daremos por valido el anterior en caso de aprobar.

asi pues y pasando a cosas mas alegres, este año por navidad, para celebrar que los tiempo oscuros marcharon, celebraremos un baile, en el que todo aquel que sienta hogwats como su hogar podrá participar, alumno, ex alumno o amigo. -Hermione miró a GInny que sonreía como una tonta ¡Ron y Harry podrían acudir!

Y por ultimo antes de pasar a la cena, quisiera nombrar al premio anual de este año: Sin tener en cuenta acontecimientos del pasado curso, y recordando sus notas y logros de los anteriores seis, me complace nombrar premio anual de este curso a la señorita Hermione Granger de Griffindor, para los nuevos alumnos, saber que ella os ayudara en todo lo posible,a algunos de los antiguos también le conviene recordarlo. Ahpra si. que aproveche.

Y como las chicas y Neville recordaban, las mesas se llenaron de manjares que los elfos domenticos habian preparado en las cocinas.

-Premio anual, como no.- Le dijo Ginny dándola un codazo amistoso.- Percy se pavoneo como loco por las ventajas que ello le otorgaba, tienes una sala de estudio propia en algun lugar del castillo, o al menos Percy la tenia, desconozco si se derrumbo el verano pasado.

Al acabar el banquete y cuando los perfectos se disponían a acompañar a los alumnos de primero a sus aposentos, como era tradición (Ginny y Neville eran los perfectos de aquel curso) Hermione noto la mirada de la directora, pidiéndole esperar a reunirse antes de marchar a dormir, y aunque se sentía cansada, jamas se atrevería a faltar a una orden, por mucho que fuera indirecta y a través de la mirada, a si que espero.

-Granger, acompáñame a mi despacho tenemos que hablar, Malfoy no se valla, también quiero hablar con usted, vamos.- Y así tres magos, que no tenían nada en común, pasaron por la estatua del fenix al despacho de la directora, decorado por cuadros de todos los directores de Hogwats Hermione saludo a Dumbeldore que miraba curioso y sonriente a los dos alumnos, y con respeto a Snape, que simplemente hizo como que no la miraba, aunque con Malfoy, o si a el si que le saludo con una sonrisa ¡mal educado! valiente y fiel mal educado, pensó la castaña.

-Siéntate Granger, Malfoy espéreme fuera te unirás en unos minutos.- Cuando el rubio sin un solo comentario ni bueno ni malo hubo abandonado el despacho circular la directora volvió a hablar.- Tenemos un inconveniente, veras, Malfoy a sido aceptado bajo circunstancias especiales este curso, es un alumno de séptimo que debe aprobar todas las asignaturas y integrarse en la sociedad, si no quiere ingresar en prisión.

-Pero profesora, el realmente no quiso hacer daño a nadie, estaba obligado, ya sabe, por su familia, por que no la mataran. El rubio no era santo de devoción de Hermione, pero ella justa y veraz no veía normal que pudieran llevar a Malfoy a prisión por suspender.- La directora sonrió orgullosa.

-Lo mismo pienso yo, y veras el ministerio esta dispuesto a creerme siempre y cuando aporte pruebas, por lo tanto el señor Malfoy tiene que demostrar este curso lectivo que puede convivir con alumnos de familia muglee , y no solo con sangre puras, relacionarse con ellos y ver su vida social ampliada respecto a otros años, si a finalizar el curso el alumno tiene amistades varias, o al menos conocidos en casas que no sea sliceryn muestra respeto y amabilidad, el ministerio olvidara los problemas que ocasionó en años anteriores.

-AH! eso esta muy bien, ¿pero que tengo yo que ver en esto?- A Hermione no le gustaba por donde hiban los acontecimientos.

-Como premio anual tienes que ayudar a los alumnos con necesidades especiales, como lo es ahora Malfoy a integrarse, a si que compartiréis la sala de estudios del premio anual, que tradicionalmente es solo para el mismo, dos horas al ia, durante el primer trimestre, en navidades nos reuniremos, hablaremos, y veremos como esta resultando, ahora haz pasar a Malfoy lo hablaremos con el.

-Pero profesora... Por que estoy castigada si aun no e quebrantado ninguna norma.- Y Mcgonagall la sonrió. con ternura, pero sin cambiar de opinion.

-No es un castigo jovencita es la oportunidad que el joven necesita.-Le susurro Dumbeldore, como siempre, demostrando saber mas de lo que decía. Y sonriendo a Snape, como si fuera cómplice de aquella locura, Severus, que parecía no querer saber nada de aquello, miraba a Albus pidiéndole sin hablar y con una mirada que lo decía todo, que saliera de su cuadro.

Holas! Bueno aqui tenemos la introducción, A hermione le da pena Malfoy Malfoy tiene que se bueno o va a la carcel A Mcgonagall que parece que tambien le da pena malfoy piensa (o a lo mejor lo piensa dumbeldore) que estudiar con la castaña puede ayudar a Draco a ampliar sus orizontes sociales, y Snape es igual de borde en pintura...

Buena semana, no aseguro que nos veamos hasta el proximo lunes, aunque quien sabe, las estrellas se muestran confusas al respecto.


End file.
